<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me What I Want by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173381">Give Me What I Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisstober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Kissing, M/M, does this count as sexual tension idk, kisstober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasuku makes the mistake of asking Kyoya for help.</p><p>Kisstober Prompt 3 - Tension</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisstober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me What I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want information and I want…"</p><p>Kyoya purposefully lets it linger in the air as his eyes rest on the blue haired boy. Only a few seconds pass but with each passing tick it fills Tasuku with dread. He could have anything he wanted, they were both aware of that. With a simple snap of his fingers, he could have any card, any person within minutes.</p><p>So, what could he want from him? Tasuku wracks his brain during this brief pause. There had to be something only he could do, only he could give. He tries to look into his eyes to get an idea of what he could possibly want. It's impossible, he knows, Kyoya never made it easy to read him. And he doesn't have to try for very long because his lips part and he speaks.</p><p>"…You."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>There's a look of confusion on Tasuku's face. What the hell did he mean by that? If he was asking to work for him, again, he would have to turn him down. He vowed not to go back on that dark path, not unless the world was in absolute disarray and there were literally no other options. If he knew that was his answer then why did he bother to-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>He could feel his cheeks heat up. With the way Kyoya's lips curl into such an irritatingly pleasant smile, it seems like this was the intended reaction he wanted. Tasuku turns his head to hide his face, feeling embarrassed that he even has to resort to this. Turning on his heels and having his back to face him made him feel more relieved.</p><p>Now he was questioning why he dared to come and ask Kyoya, of all people, for help. If there was one thing he disliked, it was asking for help, even more so when he had to cave to someone who could hold the world in the palms of his hand. But finding a criminal was more important than his silly pride. Tasuku couldn't allow that man to get away with what he had done- was doing. If he were to roam free, humans and monsters would fall to his hands. And if there was anything the boy wonder cop could do to prevent lives from being taken, he would do it.</p><p>Even if it meant coming to Kyoya for information. But this was all easier said than done.</p><p>It's not like this was the first time they had worked together either. While it may be a last resort in Tasuku's eyes, it wasn't the same for Kyoya.</p><p>Tasuku decides to come back later. Maybe Kyoya will change his mind (he won't) and he could use some fresh air to clear his mind. Just as he's about to take a step, a hand grips onto his wrist. It's firm and steady. He feels a tug, one strong enough to make him turn around and face Kyoya once more.</p><p>The white-haired boy snakes an arm around his waist and keeps their hips dangerously close together all while keeping that tight grip on his wrist, as if to ensure he won't escape. Tasuku shoots him a glare that has no effect on him. Kyoya wears that sweet and charming smile while looking down at him.</p><p>He hates how close they are. How he can't even move out of his grasp. There's always the thought of using violence, but Kyoya, technically, has done nothing to him. At most, Tasuku can put his free hand against the boy's chest and try to push him off.</p><p>"I won't give you what you want. I've made up my mind." His voice doesn't crack or waver and he holds his own.</p><p>But Kyoya is determined for him to fall under his spell. He knows what look to give, makes his eyes somehow glow to capture his prey. He inches closer, the tip of their noses daring to meet. Not once does Kyoya look away.</p><p>"Are you sure about that, boy wonder?"</p><p>His voice is smooth and confident. Tasuku feels his breath against his skin and he shudders. This all feels so intimate and weird, yet not unfamiliar. He hates that fact. The captured boy squirms in his hold only to feel Kyoya's grip tighten around him.</p><p>"I can give you what you desire for the smallest price. You're not the only one who wants to save people, you know."</p><p>If he didn't know him, he would have scoffed at his words. There was some truth to them. Knowing that only made this temptation harder to resist. He would pay a small price for those who needed his help. All he needed was to get this information, information that Kyoya had and was withholding from him.</p><p>Tasuku bites down on his tongue. A 'yes' almost escapes him even though he knows he shouldn't succumb to him. But they're so close and he hardly has room to breathe. He takes in his scent of some overpriced cologne, their eyes are locked onto each other. His mind feels hazy, and he's doing all he can to not lean into him.</p><p>"You're using dirty tactics."</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>Kyoya chuckles, and it's a surprisingly pleasant sound. Okay, not that surprising, but he wouldn't admit to him, not now, that he had an attractive voice, one he could listen to for ages.</p><p>Suddenly, he feels a soft touch against his cheek. Lips gently press against his skin and he shivers at the touch.</p><p>"Don't you dare," he hisses.</p><p>Another chuckle.</p><p>"Don't I dare, what?"</p><p>"You know what…"</p><p>Their eyes meet for just a second, and he could catch the mischievous look gleaming in them. Kyoya shuts his eyes to give him another kiss. And another. And another as he trails to meet with his lips. Tasuku gulps as he feels his lips hover over his own. It was as if he was teasing him, only leading up to this but held back the last second. The hot breath against his lips makes him part his own and tries to meet with his.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Kyoya to give him what he wants, even if he wasn't really aware of it. Their lips meet and Tasuku instantly melts into this. Even if he could feel Kyoya's grip loosen, he had no desire to escape. The part of him that was shouting for him to leave was growing quiet. All he could he think of was the warmth that sparked from this intimate act and how he desired more.</p><p>Kyoya is gentle with him. A little rough when he wants more from him, but he had yet to truly harm his precious boy wonder. Tasuku would know that he was the one in charge here. When he parted their lips for the final time, a low whine escaped from the buddy cop. He has to catch his breath, licks his lips. Glossy red eyes stare into Kyoya's.</p><p>"Did you change your mind after all?" Kyoya asks with a soft chuckle. It takes a moment for Tasuku to fully realize what was going on between them. It made his face head up even more than before. "You're getting better. As thanks for letting me indulge in you for a bit." Kyoya pauses and gives him a quick kiss. "I'll tell you everything I know."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>